Bewitched
by Nytelove
Summary: What if there was another Snape at Hogwarts? Serefina is the only niece to Severus Snape, transferring to Hogwarts for her 4th year to stay. She was sent there for a specific reason. But why?
1. Intro

A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic I've ever written. So, if it's bad I'm sorry. I love writing, though I don't know if I'm that good. People I've read this to have enjoyed it so yeah! No matter...I'm going to keep writing anyway. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original epic Harry Potter characters or places. I'd love to, but they all belong to the genius J.K. Rowling. HOWEVER, I do own the OC ,Serefina, and whoever else I come up with. :)

* * *

><p>"Belle, are you listening to me?"<p>

"Yes, Sev. Platforms 9 and 10. Hogwarts Express. Got it." I rolled my eyes.

Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I am Serefina Oriana Snape. Yes, I know my initials are S.O.S. And Yes, I am related to the Severus Snape and he's sitting right next to me "informing" me on how to get to the Hogwarts Express. For the millionth time. NO, he's not my father. He's my uncle. My favoritest uncle in the world, which means he's my only uncle...but I still love him with all my heart. Sev is my mum's brother. I took their last name for reasons that are unknown to me, even though I know my father. And yeah, I'm a half-blood too. Mum married another half-blood, so I guess I'm still half wizard/witch no matter what.

To get a visual of me, I have long black hair and green eyes. Nothing special. I'm starting my 4th year in wizarding school, but this is my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was home-schooled and let me tell you it is boring with a capital B. I don't need to go through sorting since we all know that I'm in Slytherin since 1) I'm a Snape and my family's been in Slytherin since forever and 2) Sev is head of the house. So, I'm practically all settled and enrolled. Just have to get my belongings there and that's that.

A thump on my head brought me out of my little introduction of myself. I don't know why I do that. It's not like I'm in a story or something.

"Ouch! Sev, what was that for?" I scowled, rubbing my head. I looked towards my uncle who had a smirk on his face.

"For not paying attention, Belle." He chuckled. Only Sev called me Belle. I think he said something about me having a fascination with Princess Belle from the muggle movie Beauty and the Beast. Well, she is the best princess of them all.

"Sev, you've already explained everything to me about a million times. I've got it all." I tapped the side of my head in the sense that I have it all memorized.

"Then what was the last thing I said?"

I blushed. "Oh...umm..." I looked at Sev and noticed that he didn't have his hands on the steering wheel. "Sev! What are you doing? We're going to crash!"

All of a sudden, he bursted out laughing.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

Sev tried to cover his laughter with a cough. "Oh, well. If you were paying any mind, you would have realized that we are at the station."

I looked around and noticed that we were in the parking lot of the train station. "Oh..." Damn my obliviousness to everything!

While Sev got out and gathered my belongings, I opened the backdoor and got out Nyte. Nyte is my black cat with emerald green eyes. She's basically a furrier version of me, but more...how should I say this...spoiled? She has her moments though.

So, after we had everything, we made our way onto the platforms and searched for Platform 9 and 10. If I wasn't hanging on to Sev, I would have gotten pulled away into the sea of people. That was how packed it was. My foot got stepped on I don't know how many times and some blonde headed git had the nerve to grab my hand to try and make his way through with us. I got rid of him though, by kicking him in the "family jewels." I had to contain myself from laughing after, we found Platforms 9 and 10.

"Go on." Sev gave me a gentle nudge in the direction of the wall.

"What am I supposed to do? It's a frickin wall. Brick at that!"

I stared wide eyed as Sev pulled me through the wall. I closed my eyes waiting for impact, which never I heard a train whistle, I opened my eyes. There in front of my eyes, was a humongous red and black train labeled "The Hogwarts Express"

"Wow..." I breathed, taking it in. I had never been on a train before, none-the-less a magical one. I looked around me and noticed that Sev was no longer at my side. I made a 360 degree circle before Sev popped up next to me, making me let out a little scream.

"Okay. All your belongings are settled and dealt with. I will not be joining you on the express, so let's just...Ah! Malfoy!" Sev called.

Malfoy? As in Lucious Malfoy? That's dad's best mate. I looked where Sev was and tried to see who he had called. I didn't see anyone until a platinum blonde haired boy came towards us with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Draco, this is my niece, Serefina. She is a fourth year as you are, but this is her first year at Hogwarts and I want you to make sure she is comfortable." Sev gestured to me.

"But-"

"No buts. She's a Slytherin so that should make it easier for you."

The whole time Sev was talking, I was looking over Malfoy. My eyes widened as I realized that he was the blonde headed git that grabbed my hand. Apparently he realized I was the one who kicked him when he looked and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hey! You're-" Draco began.

"Well, look at the time! I think the train is about to leave." I interrupted. I gave Sev a hug and pushed Draco towards the train. I looked back. "See you at school, Sev!"

As we got aboard the train, Draco stopped and glared at me.

"What?"

"You know bloody hell what!" He shouted.

"Oh" I giggled. "Sorry about that"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "So since you did that to me, I think you owe me."

I immediately stopped laughing. "Owe you? I don't even know you."

"Well then just let me-" At that moment he hit me.

I grabbed my boob. "Ow! Was it completely necessary to hit me there?"

As he was laughing his head off, a couple of students opened their compartment doors and came out to see what all the commotion was. I looked around and smirked.

I slowly got closer to Malfoy and whispered seductively, "So you want to get physical huh?" I put my hand on his chest and let it trace down his body. Once I got to the area I wanted, I grabbed his "jewels" and he squeaked.

"Don't mess with me Malfoy" I said then turned and walked away.

I walked around looking for an empty compartment. When I couldn't find one, I settled for one that had a red- headed boy, a girl with frizzy curly hair, and a boy with glasses.

"Do you mind if I joined you? Everywhere else is full."


	2. Arriving

Disclaimer: Once again...I do NOT own anything from the wonderful world of Harry Potter. The OC (Serefina) is completely mine.

* * *

><p>The curly haired girl was the one to speak up. She smiled up at me. "Sure. You can have a seat next to me." She patted a spot next to her.<p>

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Haven't seen you before. Are you new?"

"Don't be so rude, Ronald!" The girl shouted at the red-headed boy. "Sorry about him"

"It's fine." I laughed "But yes, I am new. This is my first year at Hogwarts, but I'm a 4th year." I looked towards the red head about to speak. "I've been home-schooled and went to Beauxbatons for a year."

"Well, welcome." The girl smiled. "Let me introduce myself. I am Her-"

"I know who you are" I laughed. "Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter" I smiled looking at the boy with glasses.

"How did you-" Harry began to ask.

"So he speaks," I laughed. "Sorry I keep interrupting. It's a bad habit." I looked down blushing furiously. My blush deepened as I noticed them looking at me strangely. "Oh! You probably want to know how I know that...Well my name is Serefina Oriana Snape" I heard them all gasp.

"As in Severus Snape?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"You're Snape's-" Ron began.

"Niece. He's my uncle."

"So you're a Slytherin?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Yes. But, the Slytherins I have met so far seem like real gits."

"Who have you met so far?"

I rolled my eyes. "Draco Malfoy..."

Hermione chuckled. "Well no wonder. He's the worst."

"Great. I'm stuck with him. He's good looking and all, but he's just so..." I shook my head. "Sev has him showing me around Hogwarts and making sure that I'm 'comfortable' here." I said air-quoting my words.

"We can show you around if you want."

I looked from Hermione to Harry. "Really? That would be marvelous!"

"Yes, but you should probably find out the password to your common room first. That way you'll be able to get in" Hermione suggested.

I chuckled, "I guess you're probably right. Where-"

"I still can't believe you're a bloody Slytherin!" We all looked at Ron. "I mean I get that you're a Snape, but you're so gorgeous and...nice."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Are the Slytherin really that bad?"

They all sighed in unison. Are Slytherin that horrible? I figured that Malfoy was just that way but I guess they were all like that by the way these three were acting.

A couple of hours passed as Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I chatted and got to know each other. I found it interesting that Hermione was muggle-born. Some people would call her a mud-blood because of that, but I would never! That's a horrible thing to call someone, plus I'm no pure-blood myself. Ron told me about his familly and that he had his twin older brothers and little sister going to Hogwarts too. And for Harry, I basically knew all about him. I mean who didn't? But, he told me about their adventures they've had at Hogwarts so far. I figured that they told me enough that I could call them my friends, so I told them a little about myself, but not too much. I am a Slytherin and have my own secrets after all.

"Time to change into our robes." Hermione announced after looking at the time. "We're nearly there."

"Really?" I shouted. I've never been to the infamous Hogwarts, so I was bound to be a little excited.

The boys left then a little red-headed girl walked in. She introduced herself as Ron's sister, Ginny. So, we all changed into our robes and the boys came back in. When we were nearing Hogwarts, Hermione suggested that I should go find Malfoy and find the way to our common room.

"Meet us in the courtyard afterwards. We'll be there. " She said as I was walking out.

"Sure thing." I smiled the closed the compartment door.

As I walked around, I realized that I had no idea were Malfoy was. Which meant I had to look in each of the compartments and risk the fact that people would think I was some sort of nutter.

"Brilliant" I sighed.

While looking around, I decided to go into another car. All of a sudden, the train jerked and came to a complete stop and I was thrown forward. I tried to grab onto something to keep me from falling, but ended up landing in someone's arms. I opened my eyes and looked up into two lovely gray eyes.

I jumped out of his arms and moved away from him. "Oh...sorry."

The boy smiled. "Not a problem. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

I looked down to hide my blush. "I-I mean thank you very much."

"You're very welcome. The name's Cedric. Cedric Diggory." The boy held out his hand.

I put my hand in his. "Serefina."

Cedric squeezed my hand and I looked up at him. He was very good looking and by the robes he was wearing I guessed he was in Hufflepuff.

I heard compartment doors open, so I looked around. I looked back at Cedric and he was still watching me.

"Umm, I think it's time to get off." I said stupidly. Ugh! How dumb was that? It was the first thing that popped in my head and I didn't know what else to say. Great first impression...

Cedric looked surprised when he heard my voice. He looked around as if he didn't know where he was. "Oh, right. Umm...I guess I'll see you later?"

"Sure" I smiled. I watched as he turned around and walked away.

I felt two arms grab me as I hopped off the train.

"What the-"

"Be quiet will you!"

I turned my head only to be face-to-face with Malfoy, our faces only inches apart. This was a little too close for my comfort, especially after the little incident earlier.

"Are you mad? You can't just grab someone like that!" I scowled. I squirmed out of his grasp and glared at him.

"Oh, come off it. C'mon, I have someone holding a carriage for us." He smirked, grabbing my arm.

What does he think he's getting at! I'm not some rag doll he can just drag around. Just wait until Sev hears about this. Oh, he's going to get an earful. I grinned evilly at my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed that we were already in the carriage until I felt a jab on my side. I looked and saw Malfoy poking me with his wand.

"What Malfoy? I shouted.

"Nothing" He smirked.

I turned my head away from him and the others. "Frickin prat."

A couple of moments later, I heard a random monotone voice. "Well, here comes another year in hell."

I looked where everyone else was looking and saw the most magnificent sight I had ever seen. Although it was almost invisible, I could see the darkened silhouette. It was a humongous castle surrounded by the night sky. It had towers and everything! There were torches illuminating the inside making it look like something from a movie. Honestly, there were no words to describe it. As we got closer, the castle looked way bigger than I thought it was, kind of intimidating too.

I followed Malfoy through the huge double doors entering Hogwarts. It was…wow. Just the thought of getting lost gave me the chills. I felt like a first year not knowing my way through Hogwarts. I'll have to change that as soon as possible. As I stumbled out of my thoughts, I realized that Malfoy was not in my sight of vision. I looked around frantically through the sea of student until I saw a head of platinum blonde hair.

"Please, move! I'm trying to get through." I said, trying to make my way through to Malfoy but failing completely. I sighed. "No more miss proper." I mumbled to myself then began pushing my way through forcefully. "Get out of my way!" What? I can't always be nice.

As I reached Malfoy, I grabbed a hold of his hand. Only to make sure I didn't lose him again, of course. Draco looked down at our hands and smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself. It's only so I don't get lost."

"Sure." He replied.

"If you hadn't noticed, I had almost gotten lost back there. I wonder what Sev would think if he heard about this." I said glancing at him from the corner of my eye. I saw him tense up and he squeezed my hand.

As we entered what I'd presumed was the Great Hall, I let go of Malfoy's hand and followed him to the Slytherin table. Malfoy sat down next to some guy named Blaise Zambini and I sat next to Malfoy. As I sat down, I noticed a girl behind me look at Malfoy then look at me. I guess I had taken her spot or something. She huffed and went around to sit across from Malfoy. She glared at me and I snickered quietly.

"Parkinson, what are you going on about?" Malfoy asked, slightly annoyed.

"I wanted to sit next to you" she pouted.

Malfoy looked at me and I looked around as if I weren't paying attention. I glanced at him quickly and saw that he was still watching me then looked away once more.

I looked to the front of the Great Hall to where all of the professors were sitting to look for Sev, but he wasn't there. I furrowed my brows wondering where he could be. My attention was caught by a female professor walking through the doors with a group of first years trailing behind her. She stood at a podium and grabbed the attention of the whole student body. Minerva McGonagall, I knew because Sev told me about every professor at Hogwarts beforehand. She made a quick introduction and began the sorting of the first years. During that time, my mind began to wander. A movement in my peripheral vision caught my attention. I looked and saw Sev settling down in his seat. When I caught his eye, he winked at me and smiled. I smiled back then noticed his expression change. His small smile turned into a glare. I gasped thinking that I did something wrong then looked behind me and saw Malfoy peering over, his eyes widened. I chuckled and turned back to Sev. I caught his gaze again then rolled my eyes motioning to Malfoy. Sev's expression softened and he gave me a small smile. All of a sudden, he perked up and settled in with a snare. I tilted my head and he used his eyes to motion that I pay attention to McGonagall. I looked over and saw that she had finished with the sorting. She took her seat and Albus Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

"I would like to start off by saying welcome to our first years, and welcome back to all of our returning students to Hogwarts." He began. "This year ahead of you all will be one like no other for this year we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. It is a great honor to be able to host this legendary tournament for we get to be hosts to two other wizarding schools. Let us start out by welcoming Madame Olympe Maxime and her girls from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

As soon as Dumbledore said Beauxbatons, my eyes practically popped out of my head and I choked on the amount of air I quickly inhaled. Why Beauxbatons? Are they trying to ruin my first year? This is basically a slap in my face after they just kicked me out because they felt I wasn't "graceful" enough. Graceful? Psh, they just thought I wasn't good enough to go to that bloody stuck up school. Every one of those girls think they're better than everyone. Especially HER. I wonder...No. I know she's here.

At that moment to doors burst open and doves flew everywhere. Everyone looked towards the back and a flock of girls came gliding across the hall. They sighed after every few steps and twitched their way to the front. As expected, SHE ended up in the front. Fleur Delacour, the pompous queen herself. That bitch. They would have her in front, along with her little sister who was almost as bad. I looked around and saw every guy gaping with their mouth wide and basically drooling over the girls. I looked at Malfoy and he was no different. I saw Pansy looking at him with the same disgusted face I had. We looked at each other and for a moment understood what the other was thinking. We both nodded our head, leaned back, put a hand in the air, and SMACK! That was the only sound anyone around us heard next.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Malfoy yelled at us as others around us were snickering.

"Get a hold of yourself you bloody prat! You were practically drooling on yourself!" I sneered.

"And what?" He yelled. His frown turned into a sly smirk. "Oh, I get it. You two were jealous."

I was taken aback by that. "I take offense to that. How dare you say that I was jealous?" I looked at Pansy, who was looking down ashamed. So much for understanding each other.

"Because you were."

"I was not! Why would I-" I began when I was interrupted by Dumbledore's booming voice.

"Igor Karkaroff and the boys of Durmstrang!"

Instead of a light sound like before, there was a thunderous boom that filled the whole hall. Once again the doors burst open, but instead of light, innocent (Ha!) girls, there were built, rugged-looking guys. The guys made their way in banging their staffs on the ground making sparks. I watched and tried to keep myself from looking like the guys with those Beauxbatons girls. It was truly difficult, for every guy was handsome in his own way. Even though there were like twelve of them.

"Merlin's beard! It's Viktor Krum!" I gasped and heard whispers erupt from everywhere.

As they made their way to the front, I couldn't help myself any longer. I leaned on my elbow and just gazed at those gorgeous hunks of men. I saw someone wave their hand in front of my face, but just looked passed it. I had a feeling that Malfoy was going to try something, so I put my other hand to his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said dreamily.

"And why not?" He sneered.

I pointed towards Sev without looking at him. Nothing was able to tear my gaze away from those Durmstrang guys.

When they got to the front, Dumbledore nodded for them to be seated and I noticed that they were coming to our table! I started fixing myself up as well as every other Slytherin girl did. I stopped when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up only to see the one and only, Viktor Krum, smiling down at me.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked in his sexy accent.

I smiled sweetly. "No, go right ahead." He sat down still smiling at me. "I'm Serefina."

Krum took my hand in his and kissed it. "Viktor."

I almost melted right there. That is, until I heard a scowl from next to me. I snapped my head towards Malfoy and glared daggers at him.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

I turned back to Viktor, who was still holding my hand. "NO!" I half shouted. I cleared my throat. "I mean, no, he isn't. I don't have one."

Viktor smiled and kissed my hand once again before turning his attention to Dumbledore, who was describing the tournament. I practically swooned and almost fell back until I remembered Malfoy was right there. So, I gave my attention back to Dumbledore.

"The Triwizard Tournament consists of three champions, one representing each school. Eternal glory awaits the student who wins The Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks that are designed to test magical ability, intelligence and courage. These tasks can turn deadly at any moment. The three champions will be competing for the Triwizard cup" He stopped while he and Barty Crouch Sr. revealed a glorious trophy that out shines any other. "Anyone eligible that wants a chance to participate in this event should write their names and the school they attend on a piece of parchment and enter it in the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore then revealed a goblet with blue fire coming out of it. "The Goblet is what chooses the champions and we have no operation in these works whatsoever. On the night of the Halloween feast,we will see who our three champions will be." Dumbledore paused as students chattered for a bit. He came back up to the podium to end his "speech." "One last note before we feast. I'd like to welcome Professor Moody for he is taking over the position as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Suddenly there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. You know, the kind that is meant that something else should be said.

Dumbledore looked back and I followed his gaze to Sev. Sev glanced at me and I glared at him. I looked over at Dumbledore and he was looking straight at me.

"Ah, yes! I had almost forgotten. I'd like to welcome Severus' niece to Hogwarts. I would like everyone to meet Serefina Snape." I heard whispers automatically come from everywhere as everyone followed Dumblodore's gaze to me. My face reddened as the whole school, along with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, had their attention on me.

The only reason everyone stopped looking at me was because they heard Dumbledore's voice once more. "Therefore, I would like to conclude with welcoming everyone once more and wishing each and every one of you a magical year. I will end with this." He waved his hand and food appeared on every table. "Let our annual feast begin."


	3. Bum Bum Bum

Disclaimer: You already know...Potter world: J.K. Rowling. Serefina: Mine. :D

* * *

><p>I regretted not eating much during dinner as my stomach growled at me. It was hard for me to do because I am the type of girl that loves to eat. I couldn't eat for two reasons: 1) I had just gotten publicly called out by the headmaster and 2) I had the world famous Viktor Krum sitting next to me! I didn't want to seem like a pig in front of him. I mentally groaned as I walked behind Malfoy, making sure I didn't lose sight of him again.<p>

I followed Malfoy silently to the Slytherin common room, memorizing every corridor we went down and turn we took. Apparently, we were in the dungeons? Creepy much? I just observed as we walked down to the cellars and stopped at a random wall. Malfoy muttered the words "Pure-blood" and a passage was revealed. We all filed in and were lead into a dungeon-like room furnished in green, black, and silver. It had a fireplace, leather couches, tables, skulls, bookcases, and wooden cupboards. It doesn't sound like much, but it was quite grand. As we completely entered, we were met by none other than the head of house himself.

"Girls' dormitiory is up to the left and boys' is the same to the right." Sev said with his usual grim expression. " If you have any questions or concerns, take them to your prefects," he gestured to two upperclassmen beside him." Is that clear?"

No one answered. He then turned and headed for the passage.

"Miss Snape, I would like to see you in my office." Sev added.

I hung my head and sighed. "Yes sir." I followed Sev out of the common room to a small room a couple of corridors down. The room was dimly-lit and a bit depressing. There were tons of shelves with large jars filled with who-knows-what lining the walls and a cupboard in a corner where he probably kept his potions. The only furniture in there was a table, desk, and a couple of chairs. Sev sat down and gestured me to sit in a chair across from him.

"So, what did you need me for?" I asked, my eyes wandering once more. And for some reason, they kept going back to the jars filled with the unknown.

Sev sat back and smiled. "Nothing really. I just wanted to ask how everything is so far."

"Oh, everything is just peachy!" I exclaimed in a sickenly sweet tone. "Except for the fact that I was just publicly embarrassed in front of the whole school! Was that even necessary?" I slammed my hands onto the table in frustration.

Sev coughed to cover up a laugh. I don't know why he does that because it never works. "I just wanted everyone to know who you were and for you to get a proper introduction since you weren't around for the sorting."

"People would know who I am by my name, obviously" I rolled my eyes. "And now the whole lot of them will think that I'm going to get special attention or something, which I am right?"

It was Sev's turn to roll his eyes. "You most likely have already mastered most of what you will be taught this year, Belle. You're probably ahead of everyone in your year and maybe even the next."

"What will you be teaching this year?"

"Potions. But, you don't have to worry. You have done all of these potions with me already." He assured.

"Yay! Easy year for me!" I exclaimed getting up from the seat. Maybe even tutor people. Ooh and even some upperclassmen! I smiled happily to myself at those thoughts.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Sev nodded and I turned and headed for the door. I stopped and looked at him. "Oh Sev? Will you do something for me?"

"Of course." He answered.

"Scare Malfoy for me. He needs to know that I'm in charge and should be treated as such." I smirked evilly.

Sev chuckled and got up from his chair. I waited outside his door for him. We both walked silently to the wall and I said "Pure-blood" I absolutely loathe that password. Just because most Slytherin are pure-blood doesn't mean that every frickin one is! Exhibit A: yours truly. Exhibit B: Sev. And he's head of the house. As Sev and I entered the common room, all eyes went on us. Sev had his usual sneer and I had my infamous seductive yet sweet smirk on my face.

"Malfoy," Sev called.

Everyone's attention went from us to Malfoy who was sitting on a couch with Pansy and his goons across from him. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of his arm around Pansy. But quickly straightened up when he turned his head towards us. He had a completely horrified expression on his face. He got up and walked over to Sev.

'Yes, S-Sir" He stuttered. I had to keep myself from laughing at how frightened he was.

"My office, now" Sev commanded and stormed out. Draco scurried after and I followed behind them.

As soon as the entrance was covered and I was sure we were out of ear shot, I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Draco sneered.

"Your face!" I clenched my stomach from laughing so hard that I was starting to not be able to breathe. "You were so scared! It was priceless!" I leaned against a wall to help support myself. That was great! I love Sev so much for doing that for me. I wiped the tears from under my eyes. I sighed to gain my breath and straightened up. "Thanks Sev."

"What?" Draco jerked his head towards Sev so fast that I thought he would get whiplash. "Professor, what is she talking about?"

Sev winked at me. "I have no idea, Mr. Malfoy."

I ran and gave Sev a huge hug. "Thanks again, Sev. You just made my night a whole lot better." He smiled down at me as I pulled away. "Bye, Malfoy." I smirked as I passed him. He scowled and I just strutted away. Before I was out of hearing range, I heard:

"Come, Malfoy" Sev called.

"But, I thought this was all a joke?" Malfoy questioned nervously.

"Not really. I don't joke around."

I giggled as I turned a corner. I made my way down to the courtyards swiftly and silently. As I walked outside I saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron standing next to a pillar waiting.

"Hey guys" I smiled cheerfully.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked.

"If you must know, I just got Malfoy embarrassed in front of the whole house. Nothing big" I shrugged.

The trio laughed heavily.

'How did you manage to do that?" Hermione laughed wiping her eyes.

"It wasn't that hard. I just had Sev call him out in front of everyone as if he were in trouble." The event replayed in my head and I started laughing. "You should've seen his face! It was hilarious!"

"I wish I could have seen that" Ron shook his head.

"Yeah. Umm, I didn't expect that welcoming ceremony to last so long and now it is almost curfew. How about we meet up tomorrow morning? I don't think they will have classes tomorrow to make sure everyone is settled in and comfortable." Hermione informed us.

Aww, I didn't want to head to bed yet. But, I didn't want to get in trouble on my first night. So, I gave them each a hug and bid them goodnight. We parted ways when we got to the enchanted staircases. As I slowly walked with my head down, I accidently ran into someone. I was pushed back and fell on my bum.

"Ouch!" I tried to stand up and was met with a hand. I looked up and it was Cedric Diggory.

He smiled sweetly. "Are you alright?"

I blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can't say the same about my bum though." I looked down and rubbed it gently.

"I'm sorry about that" He chuckled lightly. He quickly glanced at it, but I pretended not to notice. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "I should've been watching-"

"No! It was totally my fault. I was the one not paying attention to where I was walking." I looked down and noticed that Cedric still had a hold of my hand. He noticed that as well and quickly let go. We stepped away from each other a bit.

"So, why are you out here at this time? Isn't it almost curfew?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh. Umm...I'm a prefect so I have to patrol and make sure everyone is in their common room by curfew." He placed a hand on the back of his head.

He was just too cute! The way he gets nervous and smiles that gorgeous smile. He's sort of awkward, but I can just wave that away. He's very chivalrous and doesn't let the girl take the blame. He knew very well that I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going. I shook my head smiling. I looked up and saw him watching me. I'd totally forgotten that he was right there in front of my face.

I flinched lightly. "Oh. Well, I better be going. Don't want to be caught wandering after curfew." I started to turn around when I felt a hand grab my arm. As quickly as I felt it, it was gone.

"Sorry. But, umm, I'll walk you."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. Even though the dungeons weren't far, Cedric walked me down to the entrance. The whole walk was silent, but not awkward. Well, at least not to me. When we were only a turn away, we slowed to a stop.

I looked up at Cedric's gorgeous face and blushed. "Thanks for walking me. It is kind of creepy down here." I forced myself to shiver.

"No problem," Cedric smiled down at me. When he just kept looking at me, I started to get self conscious.

""Well, good night then."

I started to turn around and leave when I noticed that Cedric didn't let go of my hand. I turned to him and he unexpectedly pulled me to him and embraced me in his arms. I looked up at him to say something when I was met with his lips. My eyes widened when I realized what was happening. I pulled away quickly and stepped back from him.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came into me."

I waited a few seconds for my mind to catch up with everything. When everything registered, I looked back at Cedric. I didn't say anything and walked back up to him.

"Serefina, I-"

I cut him off with another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. I pulled myself closer to him, deepening the pulled away slowly after a couple of seconds. I didn't look at him for I knew I was blushing furiously. I hadn't been kissed like that for a long time. I couldn't even remember when that was.

"It's passed curfew. You should be heading to bed." Chills immediately went down my spine when I felt his warm breath against my ear.

I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me go. Didn't he just say I needed to go to bed? What was wrong? Was he trying to get me caught by Sev?

A finger tilted my chin up and I was met by a pair of lips once more. This kiss was quicker than the previous, so I figured this was the last of the night.

"Good night," I felt Cedric slowly pull away.

"Good night," I whispered. With a finger on my lips, I watched him walk away. Once he disappeared around a corner, I walked to the common room. I whispered "Pure-blood" and walked in thinking.

Did that just happen?

I was pulled from my thoughts by myself falling on my bum AGAIN.

"Pay attention to where you're going, Snape"

I looked up into the cold eyes of Malfoy.

"Where have you been anyway? It's way passed curfew. What? Were you off snogging with some bloke?" He taunted.

I looked at him saying nothing. All of a sudden his gray eyes were filled with anger and surprise.

"You were, weren't you?" Did I hear a hint of jealousy in his voice?

I smirked up at him and folded my arms. "What's it to you?

"Nothing at all! Why would it matter to me what you do?" He sneered.

As fast as it appeared, the rage and anger left and the usual coldness in Malfoy's eyes returned. I knew what I saw and I would not let him forget it.

"Whatever Malfoy," I looked around realizing I was still on the ground. "Aren't you going to help me up?"

At first, I didn't think he would help me until he reached down extending his arm. I grabbed onto his hand and he slowly pulled me up. As I was almost up, Malfoy let go of me and I lost my balance. I fell for the third time in that hour, but this time I landed hard. I jumped up and rubbed my bum gently.

"Need help with that?"

I glared straight into those taunting, gray eyes. Any trace of those jealous feelings were gone. At that moment, I decided to have a little fun before bed. I stood up slowly and put my sexy face on. I glided over to Malfoy throwing my hips into my walk. I stopped when my face was only inches from his. I slid my hand down his arm to his hand and pulled it against my thigh and hitched my leg to his waist. Malfoy looked down, his eyes widened with surprise. I wrapped an arm around his neck and played with his hair. Malfoy sighed and I felt him quiver a bit. I knew he was trying his best to keep his composure.

"You wanted to help? So, do it." I whispered in his ear. He stood there frozen. I knew why. "That's what I thought." I pulled away and laughed. "Good night, Malfoy." I turned around and headed to the dormitories, leaving Malfoy standing there with blue balls.


End file.
